


you think you can win?

by toddykun



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Donald Deserves To Be Adopted Too 2k18, Gen, Hero Chat AU, This is suuuuuuuuuuper short, fluff kinda, im sorry bamb lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Fenton, Launchpad, and Drake looked between those two great and unstoppable forces of nature, nervous out of their minds. They were supposed to be choosing, but how?In which, Donald "adopts-every-kid-in-sight" Duck encounters M'ma "adopts-every-adult-in-sight" Cabrera and things don't go as planned for him.





	you think you can win?

**Author's Note:**

> [[First posted 10/29/2018 in Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/179849459598/toddy-kun-fenton-launchpad-and-drake-looked)]
> 
> This kinda places in [Bamb's](http://bamboozledeagle.tumblr.com/) [Hero Chat AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139486). but it's just crack treated seriously so lmao that's that.

Fenton, Launchpad, and Drake looked between those two great and unstoppable forces of nature, nervous out of their minds. They were supposed to be choosing, but how?

“I adopted all these.” Mrs. Cabrera stated, fairly proud and open, hands on her hips. A group of adults and creatures waiting behind her, some of them in the scientific side, hell, even in the heroic side of the world but all of them, hard workers, protectors of the city, maybe a little weird but they were good kids. Fenton didn’t count, he was her blood, after all. But he fit in all those anyways.

“Well, I adopted all _these_ ,” Donald replied, arms crossed with the attitude of someone looking for a psychical fight. There was no one to fight but that didn’t stop the aura of protective father he had in front of the group of children that were with him. Most of them orphans or looking for a good influence, all of them with potential for the great and looking for protection, maybe a little mischievous but they were good children anyways. The triplets counted, of course.

Mrs. Cabrera smiled thoughtfully, a glint in her eyes, like who had something in mind. Donald didn’t let himself be intimidated. “Good, good. I like that.”

She actually sounded proud, Donald couldn’t stop himself from smiling, he almost felt like winning. Didn’t see the trap. “Thank-.”

“I’m adopting you too, then.”

“Wait, what!?”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetDonaldBeAdoptedToo2k18
> 
> i did this thinking "okay, in my hc, mamá adopts every problematic or down-to-his-luck adult she encounters or Manny, she adopted Manny too lmao, but Donald in bamb hc (hc accepted wholeheartedly for all fandom and me) goes around adopting every kid he encounters too, also some adults. and like, he wants to adopt fenton, launchpad and drake but mamá cabrera wants to adopt them too and also, fenton is her son? he cant do that in her watch lmao so what, they would fight? _no wait, she would adopt donald too instead of fighting l m a o m g donald "adopts-everyone" is gonna get adopted y e s_ "
> 
> hope u enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
